


Time Goes on

by SkinnyElephant



Series: Short stories [6]
Category: Undertale (Video Game)
Genre: AU, AU Jumping, Bakery, Crates, Guns, It wouldn't let me live my life until I wrote this., Jeez If only this sounded as cool as it did in my head lmaooo, Mobtale - Freeform, Other, Papyrus is a sniper, Undermafia, cool right?, guess who the boss is, little bit of violence, mafia, mentions of swap sans, mob Sans, no relationships - Freeform, one of those, somehtign different
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-03-18
Updated: 2017-03-18
Packaged: 2018-10-07 07:54:59
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,016
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10355700
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SkinnyElephant/pseuds/SkinnyElephant
Summary: Papyrus ran from his universe in search of his brother.Well he found him, just not the right one.





	

**Author's Note:**

> WOOT on a break this week!! super excited to not have to do 6 classes of work now lmao
> 
> GUYS! this wouldn't leave me alone until I wrote it besides how much interaction does UT Papyrus and MOB Sans have anyway? 
> 
> Happy reading!
> 
> S.E.
> 
> Check out the good ol Tumbl Bumbles? ( https://thatsoneskinnyelephant.tumblr.com/)

Papyrus found himself in a strange place. Emerging from the basement he locked himself in earlier that week he found not the ceiling of the mountain the monsters were trapped under but sky! Fresh air surrounded him and the smells of baked goods lead him down the streets. He got strange looks from the people he passed by, he wasn't too worried because he too was giving strange looks. The clothes the people on the surface wore greatly differed from the humans he'd see in his story books and the text sans kept hidden away in his room. Men wore fancy suits and shoes, the women wore long dresses and kept their hair tidy. The carried umbrellas in hand and wore many pieces of jewelry.  

 

Besides his acknowledgment of the strange choice in clothing he saw no reason to be stared at, he humphd at their rude gestures and followed the scent of fresh bread to a bakery. Inside a bell rang when he entered, there were a few men standing in line that turned towards him, a young couple sat at a table in the back giggling.  A few girls up front did the same. The men who previously stood in line paid quickly and scooted past the tall skeleton, scuffing their shoes on the tile and giving small apologies. This confused papyrus but still he approached the counter, the man behind the desk trembled, wishing to be anywhere but there. Papyrus ordered a croissant and a glass of milk, he couldn’t help but feel peckish after the trip. The server brought it front and awaited payment. Papyrus reached into the back pocket of the nice pants he wore and grabbed his wallet. Digging around inside found him 12 pieces of gold, why hadn't he brought more? He asked for the price so he could grab out the right amount. 

 

"That'll be 15 cents" the man's small voice shook, never meeting the skeleton's eyes. 

 

"Cents? I don't know anything about cents" papyrus once more held up a few pieces of gold. "This will surely cover it, right?" He asked the shaking man.

 

"Actually! You know what? Just take it! This one is on the house" the man sputtered, shoving the dishes towards papyrus and beelining it for the back to look busy. Still confused, Papyrus thanked the man too quietly for him to hear and sat by the window.  It was early, the sun had just risen and the sky gave off the most beautiful streaks of left over orange and fading pinks. Papyrus had seen the sky before, multiple times in fact, but he never ceased to be amazed by the colors it produced. 

 

The couple in the back murmured quietly, so as if not to be heard. The man spoke quick sentences that papyrus wouldn't be able to make out even if he were trying to listen in. The man rose, allowing the women to grab onto his arm, and lead them both out the front door. The door slammed back and the ringing was cut short with a hard 'Ting!'.

 

The group of girls, who he sat closer too, started whispering to none too quietly either.

"Isn't that....?"

"SHH Sarah! He'll hear you!"

"No..ana told me last week he was dead"

"Please! If he hears you he might come over here!" 

 

He stopped his eating and turned his head slightly towards the group who then jumped up and made their way through the front door. He sat alone in the dining room, no other person entered or exited the bakery. When he was finished he pushed back his chair, wincing slightly at the sound. He brought his dishes up to the counter and waited, no one came. He rung the bell a few times, calling out to the back. 

 

"I'VE BROUGHT YOUR DISHES BACK!" he waited a moment more before continuing "I'LL JUST LEAVE THEM HERE" 

 

Exiting the bakery he passed by a man engrossed in his paper, the man gave him a surprised look and then an ugly. He sneered, folded his paper and entered the bakery.

Not thinking too much on the man he thought back to what that group of girls had said. Was he a dangerous monster in this world? If so he couldn't be dead. No one could kill the great papyrus!! .... almost no one. 

 

He bounced these thoughts around in his head, watching the cars go by he chuckled to himself at one man cleaning the dust of the windshield. The man heard his chuckles and turned angrily.

 

"WHAT ARE YOU LAUGHING AT PUNK??" he stopped washing and turned fully towards papyrus. 

 

"I'm not laughing, I'm merely amused at the thought that you would wash the car when you knew if would just get dirty again" He stopped in his walking.

 

"YEAH? Well just because you can't afford such a beauty doesn't mean you have to go around ruining other people's great day." He scowled. 

 

"I, the great papyrus, would never try to ruin your good day!" He posed and put on a huge smile, pretending he still wore his battle body.

 

The man choked, backing down immediately. 

"You - You're Papyrus?" He gulped and stepped back off the sidewalk "You're dead!"  

 

"What? I am not dead! I stand before you now!"

He posed once more.

 

"NO! that big mob boss dusted you last week!" The man was pale and looked a little ill. 

 

"Mob boss?" Papyrus questioned

 

"YES and then your brother went after him! He's just about dead too.."

 

"My brother..?" He questioned again

 

The man got angry at the misunderstanding. 

"NO THE MOB BOSS!" he squeaked and backed off again in fear of what the other might do 

 

"Huh..." Papyrus allowed his hand to rise to his chin.  "Where could I find my ... 'brother'?"

 

"Jeez is this a trick question?" When there was no response to his question he continued " I don't know, I think he hangs around the docks but ever since you dusted, he's been at grillbys. O-or at least that's what I've heard!" 

 

Grillbys? Even in this world he can't stay away. 

"Thank you, human" he took at step before turning back and asking for directions.

 

"Keep going down this road, and take a right at the public parking lot. Its on the left."

 

Papyrus thanked the man but he grunted and ran to start his car. Following the directions given he found himself in front of the grillbys, it was particularly empty for grillbys but he entered anyway. The bartender known as grillby looked up from his cleaning and stopped when he noticed who it was. His flame shot up and he looked toward the dark corner of the back, effectively telling papyrus the info he needed to know. 

 

Making his way to the back he saw a skeleton that looked just like his brother face down in his arms. Glasses of alcohol littered the table along with an ash tray and a couple stubbed out cigars. The fancy blue jacket that matched sans' pants laid on the chair across the table from him, as if he were saving a spot for someone. Papyrus tried to be smart and whisper to wake the other skeleton but stepped on a loose board instead.  The smaller skeleton didn't jump from his sleep, nor did he raise his head. Leading papyrus to believe he hadn't woken the other. Another few steps forward were stopped by a clicking and a voice.

 

"If you want survive the next few moments" there was a second click "You'll stop right there"

 

Looking down, he saw a pistol point at him from beneath the old wooden table. He froze, eyes widening the smallest bit before taking a breath and speaking.

 

"S-sans?" 

 

Sans jumped up in his seat, one of his eyes taking on a blazing blue color that he'd only seen a few times in his life. They both took each other in before either of them moved.

Sans jumped out of his seat, gun in hand and pointed at Papyrus's head.

 

"W H O A R E Y O U" He seethed, his eyes darted everywhere, searching for an ambush.

 

"AH WAIT W-wait!!! I'm papyrus!" His hand shot up in a surrendering motion.

 

"This isnt funny! WHO put you up to this?? WAS IT ASGORE?" sans continued aiming.

 

"The king? The king would never put me up to anything! In fact just last week we had tea in the throne room!" He babbled on a bit longer, all stuff that made no sense to sans.

 

"WHAT are you talking about??? King?? Asgore is the head of the mob across town!" Sans seemed just as confused by this as papyrus. Didn't that man say sans had beaten that mob guy to a pulp? Was that mob boss asgore?

 

"Sans" he waves his arms in surrender "sans I am not who you think I am" he pointed at the chair where the jacket laid. "May I sit? I'll explain everything I know " 

 

Sans growled angrily, the gun never leaving his face. He thought about papyrus request a little before lowering the gun.

 

"No" 

 

"No?" Papyrus mimicked 

 

"No" he repeated, grabbing a chair from a nearby table. He let it slam down on the floor before dropping back into his own, gun in and once more. Papyrus joined him in his own seat, looking back and forth between sans and the empty chair.

 

"I heard on my way here that Papyrus, YOUR Papyrus...."He trailed off, believing that sans understood his point. "Is that where he used to sit?" He nodded over at the empty chair beside him.

 

"I'm asking the questions here" He growled again, ignoring the one presented to him. Papyrus took a minute to look in sans' eyes, he saw anger and confusion. Behind that he saw a soul-wrenching sadness that seemed o take over Papyrus' being as well. 

 

"Well, I'm Papyrus...you already know that.." His teeth chattered at the sight of the gun but still, he continued "I assume since your a sans you know about the multiverse right?" 

,

I minute ticked by, there was no response. "The what?"

 

Papyrus was baffled by this concept. A sans who didn't know of the multiverse? Even the small sans who reminded him of himself knew of the multiverse.

 

"Its ah hard to explain..."He looked saddened for a minute "Sans was a lot better at explaining this than I am." making eye contact with sans he saw a confused look fall on the others face.

 

"You mean.. there's more of me? and Papyrus?" he let this sink in before busting his gut laughing. What a ridiculous thought.

 

"No no! it true! where I come from monsters are still stuck underground! and the human frisk does things! horrible things!"

 

Sans laughter cut out at the sound of frisk's name. "Frisk? what do they have to do with this?"

 

"The human has this power, the ability to reset and load time. I don't really know too much about it, sans knew a lot more." Papyrus scratched at the table.

 

"Knew? you sound like he's dead or something" Sans laughed again but slowed when he saw the same face he's held for a week on the other Papyrus' face.

 

"Yeah....the whole underground...well no, Alphys was still alive last I knew, and many of the towns people survived..."

 

"Last you knew?"

 

"Yeah, after undyne dusted she locked herself away in the true lab, I haven't seen her in months. Maybe she finally bit the bullet, nyeh" He nodded towards the gun that still pointed at him. Sans lowered the gun and scooted his chair forward. He appreciated the pun but was too intrigued by the story.

 

"So me, the other me.. he's dead?" 

 

"Yeah...." they went silent a minute before sans spoke again.

 

"Papyrus used to sit over there" He nodded towards the chair across from himself "Every night we'd come back here and enjoy the atmosphere" He stared at the chair, getting lost in thought.

 

"He enjoyed coming here? To grillbys?" Papyrus snapped sans back down to earth. 

 

"Well, no. I came here to drink and he just talked with the others who came around at night. He usually was the one to drag me home" He chuckled sadly.

 

"My sans used to do that too...he used to down ketchup until he couldn't walk straight. About the time he'd start using pick up lines on grillby was when I would get a call to come grab him.

 

"What did grillby say?" completely invested in whatever this Papyrus had to say.

 

"ah not much, he'd laugh the terrible pick ups off and waved us off. By the time we got home sans was already crying. Before I learned about the multiverse I thought it was all nonsense. He would cry about a human child and how he felt so alone when I died. How he would try and try to save me but nothing was ever good enough." 

 

They fell into silence again, they could hear the clock tick from above the entrance. 

 

"So how'd you find your way here?" Sans broke the silence again

 

"After sans dusted, all I did was laze about the house, you probably know is not eh great papyrus' thing,  watching it get dirtier and messier. Sometimes I would find the will to vacuum or washed the dishes. Its funny because I didn't eat too much so I would let the water run and watch it flow." He spaced out for a second, coming back just as quickly. "I found a key in sans' top drawer. It wouldn't fit in any lock in the house, so i tried the basement. Sans had it locked up, said there was nothing but junk down there." He took a breath.

 

"When I opened it I found a machine covered by a big cloth and blueprint spread out on the desk. It was written in some weird hands language that I hardly remembered. When I finally deciphered them after weeks of study I found that the machine downstairs was a travel machine. I didn't know I it was time machine or what have you but I knew that if I wanted to be  happy again that I needed"

 

"A time machine?" Sans looked on the verge of laughing again.

 

"Yeah, travel time, you know? but anyway I figured that if I wanted to be happy again that I needed to find sans. I was hoping that the machine would bring me back in time to warn him but I found myself in an abandoned, broken down building."

 

Sans watched him rest his head in his arms, he had nothing to say after learning this. He felt bad but at the same time could this Papyrus be trusted? He put his gun back in his holster. He watched tears fall from the empty eyes of the monster he sat beside.

 

"H-HEY! Don't cry okay? aw, man I'm not good with this sort of stuff!"

 

"I came here looking for..." Papyrus's tears became overwhelming and caused him to stop.

 

"Looking? Looking for what?" 

 

"Looking for sans!" Papyrus choked back a few sobs. Sans blinked, he was looking for him? The thought made him angry. He was unable to do anything for Papyrus so why was he still here?

 

"Well, your  Sans isn't here. Go fix your machine and go home" He stood, a bit bitter, reaching across the table to retrieve his jacket and leave. He stopped when Papyrus spoke again.

 

"That house isn't a home without my brother, and the human hasn't reset in so long, monsters are forgetting there even was one." He rubbed at his eyes, standing he moved towards the door.

 

Sans hesitated but called out for the other monster to stop, He asked if the other monster had a place to stay for the night, they both knew that the sun wouldn't set for many more hours but silently they decided not to speak of it. Papyrus, with out a second to recall the offering as a joke, accepted. Sans lead them to a nice apartment complex where they had the second to top floor. 

 

"The boss has the top floor" he explained. Before Papyrus could ask who the boss was the door that had recently been shut burst open. A small child, accompanied by a taller, quiet skeleton, ran into sans arms, and with an 'oof' he accepted the hug. Papyrus wasn't too excited to be standing near the 'Boss' who looked a lot like the frisk back home.

 

The boss turned back to meet eyes with Papyrus. The room was quiet, no one said a word during the silent conversation Papyrus and the boss had. 

 

"Frisk.." He none too happily said.

 

"Papyrus.." the boss sighed, they held out their hand hoping Papyrus would grab it. He glared at the hand but took it none the less, boss was glad that he could put aside his fears.

 

"I've heard many things about the great Papyrus" Boss tugged Papyrus down to his knees, so they could better see each other. " Your brother-"

 

"WHAT ABOUT MY BROTHER"

 

"Kid you know this guy?"

 

"Your brother was a good monster,  Papyrus. He loved you very much" They pat the hand they were holding, pulling it closer as if to hug it. 

 

"That doesn't answer my question!" 

 

" I think it does" they let the hand go and stepped back to look at sans "Show him Papyrus' room. I believe they might have a few things in common" They turned to leave, the taller, quieter skeleton holding the door.

 

"WAIT! YOU HAVENT ANSWERED MY QUESTION!" Papyrus jumped up and ran at the child. 

 

"PAPYRUS!" Sans grunted, scrabbling for hold on the skeleton's sweater. The boss stopped, hands behind their back they stood still. The skeleton that stood by the door let his eye blaze in colors of orange and blue, a warning. Papyrus knew not what the tall silent monster could do but Sans did.

 

"Shut up Papyrus." He tugged him back, glaring at the taller skeleton. "That's enough" it was quiet again, letting the small human to believe whatever was going to happen wasn't any longer they stepped into the hallway and let the two have the apartment. 

 

They watched the door for a few seconds before Papyrus was tugged into another room. It had the bed clean and tidy, pushed up against the wall, the window was beside it above the bedside stand that held a lamp and a couple mangled action figures. A rifle stood at the foot of the bed, cleaned and shined. Papyrus took this all in, it was very different than his room back home but even with the changes, he could see some of himself in here. 

 

"What was he like?" he toyed with the barrel of the gun, losing himself in thought. Sans stood in the door, watching.

 

"He was fierce, smart, knew his way around that sniper rifle yer playing with" He nodded his head towards the gun. He crossed his arms and leaned into the doorframe.

 

"I see, so we are nothing alike then." The thought dragged Papyrus' mood down further than it had already been. The sun began setting through the window, he couldn't believe he'd tried to find his sans. He chuckled sadly at the thought.

 

"He was also kind, loved playing with those dolls- excuse me action figures up on the table. He saw the good in everyone and never shot without reason." Sans entered the room, standing beside Papyrus he looked down on the gun. "Boss was right, you two do have a lot in common." He smiled in remembrance. 

 

"How so? This Papyrus must have been amazing, and to see me as I am? I've done nothing to been looked upon so greatly" He Nyeh'd at the thought spoken aloud. 

 

"Nah. Way I look at it, you guys are almost exactly alike. You're so smart you read a language foreign to you and learned to fix that machine to find your brother. You braved your way through a depressing time in your life without giving up. I'd say that makes you pretty great."

 

Papyrus looked around the room, still feeling uncomfortable about standing in someone else's' memory. Sans heaved a big, refreshing sigh and patted at papyrus' back before retreating out the door.

 

"Dinners at 7, what were you feeling? HA doesn't matter we'll get grillbys!"

 

"AH NOOOOO! I'll make us something! where do keep your pasta?" He ran out the door behind the smaller skeleton.

 

 

~~~~~~

 

 

The warehouse was dark and filled with giant metal storage containers. Sans frantically searched for the correct one. The boss had sent him on this retrieval mission but for what he didn't know exactly. He just knew that someone was on his tail and that he needed out of there quick. The lit match he held out to the name plates on the cargo containers did nothing to help him read.

 

"Fuck" he whispered "Shit fuck" He turned when he heard the scuff of concrete behind him.

 

"HA! thought you could get past me, did you freak?!" The man in dark clothing held up his small gun, one small enough to be easily hidden from police. "YOU'RE WRONG!" He laughed loudly and held his finger on the trigger, ready to shoot.

 

Sans eyes grew wide, sweat dripped from beneath his hat. he held a hand out ready to use a bone attack when the man fell forward. One shot to the back of the head. Sans leaned back against the container and sighed, he held his chest.

 

Another figure came up beside the corpse, a long rifle held up with one hand, the butt of the gun rested in his elbow.

 

"Great shot Paps" He pushed himself off the metal. The pair had been working together for a good while now. After the boss had Papyrus brought into the family he learned how to expertly shoot the rifle he carried. His attire changed from the sweater and pants he previously wore to a pair of slacks with suspenders and a neatly tucked in button up. The sleeves were rolled up to his elbows as the always are. 

 

"Now, lets see what the boss wanted so badly they kept me from my sleep" Papyrus nodded in agreement, he didn't speak during missions seeing as his voice tended to carry. 

 

Opening the container seemed to be as exciting as watching paint dry. There was nothing in it besides a detachable lamp and a crate with hay sticking out the holes.Both the skeletons looked at each other and shrugged, making their way into the container after checking the surroundings. Sans reached down to pull on the crate top but was stopped by thinner hands already pulling at the top. He'd say he's gotten nosier since living in this world but he pushed the thought away.

 

Sans gasped at the contents before papyrus could even get a look. Was it guns? The dust of asgore? Papyrus had felt very conflicted about wanting who he saw as his king to dust but after the third time he'd been personally attacked by the monster's fire he finally let it sink in that this man was not like the one he had known. 

 

"What? What is it?" he placed the top down beside him and took a good look into the crate before processing what was inside. 

 

"S-sans" his hand trembled at the skeleton sleeping inside on the bed of hay. He was tied up at the wrists and feet, his mouth was gagged, the bags beneath his eyes looked larger than Papyrus could ever remember and his clothes were torn like he was in a fight. The call of his name woke the sleeping skeleton, whos eyes went huge at the sight of his brother. Grabbing the rag stuffed in his mouth, Papyrus threw it on the ground. If it hadn't been for the, now very holey, scarf Papyrus always wore sans might not have said what he said.

 

"Papyrus, you're alive"

**Author's Note:**

> 3/18/2017


End file.
